Without You, I am Incomplete
by TaShYrEi
Summary: Teasing Anna had always been a part of Hao's routinary activities. But sometimes, jokes and pranks don't always come up as you expect them to be. Behind Hao's pranks are hidden meanings of love and care for the only girl he loves. [Hao x Anna][oneshot]


**Without You, I am Incomplete**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. Please don't sue me!_

**This is a sequel to the ugly _Change of Heart. _This features Hao and Anna, of course, but as little kids about 5-8 years old. This is a one-shot, mind you. R&R**

"_You have always been a part of my life, and if you would be gone, my life would never be whole again."_

"I HATE YOU!"

These 3 words were usually the ones Hao would always hear from the little itako. It was, like her favorite sentence—she would always shout them to the little devil. Always.

"What did I do?"

And this sentence would usually come out from the little devil. It would always be his response to the favorite sentence of the itako.

They were constantly like this. Every time, everyday, most of the time. And everything of this was like already a daily routine to the both of them. It was a casual activity. Now, Hao had another prank applied to the blonde mistress. He had a pail of water hanging from the top of the door, and when Anna opened it—you know what happened.

* * *

Flashback: 

It all started as a very perfect morning. Anna woke up and stretched her arms in the fresh, morning light. Then, she took a warm bath and changed from her sleeping clothes.

Meanwhile…

"Anna would surely LOVE this!" Hao chuckled evilly as he was attaching a string to a pail of cold water.

After, he stuck it on top of the kitchen door.

"You've done well, Hao." Hao said to himself as he nodded in entire satisfaction of his work.

Later on…

Anna took a glimpse of herself on her bedroom mirror and went down the stairs not knowing what EVIL awaits her…

This time, Anna was facing the kitchen door. As she took hold of the knob, "Hao, you better not play another trick…"

And she turned it.

The pail fell and splashed water on her face, clothes, on her that made her totally wet.

"ON ME!"

Hao, who was hiding behind the refrigerator couldn't contain his laughter anymore and threw himself on the floor, laughing like a complete maniac.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hao burst into frantic madness.

Anna clenched her fists into a tight ball and gritted her teeth in anger and embarrassment, "I HATE YOU!"

She tried to dive for him, ready to knock him with one of her deadly punches.

"Oops! I think someone's calling me! Gotta go!" Hao grinned and reached for the knob of the back door and scurried away.

* * *

This memory refreshed itself in Anna's mind. How she wanted it to disappear like all the unwelcome pranks Hao played on her.

One time, when the doctor required Anna to use glasses, Hao never failed to plot yet another joke on her.

* * *

Flashback:

The afternoon was pretty tiring and it made Anna want to rest for while. Anna took her glasses off and placed them on her bed side table near the lamp.

She lied on her bed with a soft, fluffy pillow under her head that made her quickly drift into sleep.

Hao saw all this and a sly smile formed on his lips. Another prank was to be fulfilled—again.

Hao sneaked into Anna's room as swift as a fox and tiptoed beside Anna's bed and lifted her eyeglasses from the table and quickly returned to his room, prepared for his so-called "experiment".

"I have made a very special gift for you, Anna." Hao smirked as he sat down on his workplace and got a hold on a paintbrush and dipped it in a can of black paint. He smeared blobs of charcoal ebony on the itako's glasses. He, then set them outside to dry and gently put them back on Anna's desk.

Anna finally awoke from her slumber and groped on the table for her glasses—and got them. She slowly held them up to her eyes—and saw nothing but emptiness in pitch black.

"NO! I'M BLIND!"

"No, you aren't blind. You are in a dream."

"In a dream? Or a nightmare?"

"Hush now. I am your conscience. Listen to what I say."

"Huh? Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. This is for real. I am talking to you. Now do as I say."

"Uh, alright. Whatever."

"Good. Kiss Asakura Hao when you wake up and say you love him very much."

"What the--? Hao, I know you're there!"

Anna thrashed her arms in mid air and touched something. It was Hao. She fumbled her fingers until she reached his neck and tightened her grip on his throat. She was suffocating him!

"Gah! Get your hands off…my..ne-neck!" Hao was finding difficulty in breathing since Anna's hold was like death.

"So you are the blasted Asakura! I'll kill you!"

* * *

Well at least she got revenge on him that way. He wasn't able to absolutely make fun of her that time.

That night, she was quite full after dinner. The food was delicious and appetizing. But she ate without Hao. She was wondering where he was. She hadn't seen him since morning and it was a miraculous event that he hadn't been playing pranks on her that day.

"Hao, you're missing such a great meal tonight!" Anna shouted over her shoulder expecting he'd be running towards the dinner table any minute. Instead, she heard a loud thump outside as an answer. It came from the backyard. Anna rose from her seat and walked to the door leading outside.

"Hao, you better not be making fun of me again…" Anna warned the brunette as she continued to the darkness.

No reply. No laugh. No Hao.

The place was quite dark and the only light was coming from the pale glow of the moon. The trees were swaying back and forth, to and fro as they formed scary, creepy figures against the shadows. The chilly blowing of the wind sent a tingling feeling on Anna's spine.

"Hao, this isn't funny anymore. You're, you're fright-frightening me now. Yo-you're sca-scaring me!"

Still no response.

It was eerily quiet. Anna didn't like the strange silence overwhelming her. It was bothering her too much. She could only hear her foot crunching the fallen leaves as she made her way.

She only stopped in her tracks when she saw a dark figure lying on the bare, cold ground. Something very familiar. Hao!

"Hao! What are you doing here? You should be eating dinner with me! Let's go!"

Hao wasn't moving. His body kept still. He wasn't budging from his position. He wasn't even breathing.

"Hao, this is such a terrible joke. You can't play dead in front of me. I'm not that dumb." Anna told him while she placed her hands on her hips.

"Come on—" Anna grabbed Hao's arm and felt it was really cold and pale. She touched his forehead and neck and they were burning hot!

"Ha-Hao!"

She slid Hao's arm onto her neck and tried to drag him up the stairs as she slumped on while carrying him.

She brought him to his room and laid him on the bed and promptly gathered a basin of water and a dry towel. She touched his cheek and silently whispered, "Hao, what did you do?"

Hao gently opened his eyes as if he heard her and answered, "I was about—to-to, p-pl-play a-ano-ther p-prank o-on yo-you."

Anna kissed his forehead signaling him to stop and rest.

The next morning…

Hao woke up and saw his room in a bright and cheerful color. But Anna wasn't there anymore. And in fact, he was feeling better. Better enough to make another joke—on Anna, no less.

He was up to his pranks again. They were endless.

He got a piece of paper on wrote on it with a black marker in big capital letters:

**WITHOUT TEASING YOU, MY DAY WOULD BE INCOMPLETE.**

Later, that afternoon, he got a nap. As he woke up an hour later, he erased a word in the sentence he made earlier. With that finished, a smile formed across his face and he left the room.

What was left of the sentence was:

**WITHOUT YOU, MY DAY WOULD BE INCOMPLETE.**

_I know it's pretty boring. But what could I do? So, I guess now that the story's finished you could perhaps click that button with Submit Review on it…_


End file.
